Une pauvre petite fille
by kurofr
Summary: Alors que les élèves de UA allaient dans un centre commercial, ils firent la rencontre d'une étrange fille. Katsuki furax depuis le début de la journée l'insulta sans savoir qui c'était et le regretta aussitôt.
1. La rencontre

**Bonjour, c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît et ne faites pas attention au fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture!**

Les élèves de la classe A de UA étaient allés dans un centre commercial même Bakugou qu'ils ont dut traîner.

"En fin de conte t'est venu ! haha"

"Ferme-la Kirishima ! C'est vous qui m'avez forcer ! En plus je dois supporter le nerd même en week-end ! Quel merde !"

"Katchan je suis juste là j'entend."

"Justement !"

Le blond était vraiment énervé aujourd'hui . Il resta dans ses pensé tout le long du temps de shopping, il n'avait même pas remarqué que les élèves s'étaient arrêtées. Il entendit une petite voix.

" Moi aussi un jour je serait l'un des meilleures héros ! Et j'irai a UA !"

Cette voix lui fit penser à Izuku ce qui le mis en rogne déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs avant. Il s'approcha de la personne à qui tout ses amis prêtaient attention et lui cracha au visage:

" Ferme la petit ! Tu n'es rien comparé a moi, tu n'intégrera jamais UA et tu ne sera jamais héro alors arrête de rêver et casse-toi !

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il remarqua que se n'était un mec mais une fille, elle était carément mignonne avec ses grand yeux turquoise et sa chevelure brune et sa mèche bleu, elle devait avoir un ans de moins que lui, il rougit .

Elle le regarda et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

" Heuu..

Katsuki ne savait pas trop comment réagir et quoi dire.

" Bravo, Bakugou ta réussi a faire pleurer une fille ! Non mais sérieux excuse toi au moins !"

Ochaco le regardait avec un regard furax et les autres élèves aussi même Izuku . Mais putain comment il me regarde ce foutu nerd !

" Sa va petite ?" Momo lui tendit un mouchoir.

Elle sourit " Ce n'est rien, je suis beaucoup trop sensible. Ca m'arrive souvent de toute façon. Je ne pensait juste pas qu'il y en aurait aussi a UA." Elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux .

" Zut ! Faut qu'j'y aille au revoir peut-être" Elle courut et disparut dans la foule.

Qu'il y en aurait aussi a UA !? Sa veut dire quoi.

Les autres élèves la regardaient partir .

" T'es vraiment pas douée avec les filles toi." Mineta souriait en le regardant. Ils se moque de moi !

"Elle a dit que ça lui arrivait souvent, ça veut dire que ..." Shouto se retourna et me regarda

" Rattrape-la et présente lui tes excuses !"

Mais quesqu'il a l'autre glace vanille fraise! Il me cherche !?

"C'est quoi votre délire?! C'est hors de question que je présente mes excuses à qui que ce soit !"

Il s'en alla sans un mot et monta sur le toit.

" Quel bande d'emmerdeur ! J'vais tous les crever !"

Il respira un bon coup

" J... les je suis ...dé...désolé, oh putain ! C'est trop dur c'est vraiment pas mon truc comment il fait Deku! En plus je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, Zut j'aurais peut-être dut lui demander !"  
Katsuki ne s'était presque jamais excuser, pour lui c'est une preuve de faiblesse, pourtant le vert le faisait tout le temps,c'est en partit pour ca qu'il le trouve faible.

Il entendit une voix .  
"Je suis désolé"  
Voilà c'est comme ca que je dois le dire! Je vais allé voir cette personne pour lui demander conseil.  
Il passa de l'autre côté du mur, et s'arrêta devant l'horrible scène...  
"Que..."


	2. Sur le toit

Il fut comme hypnotisé par la scène. Ce n'était pas un villain pourtant il lui faisait du mal, pas a Katsuki mais a elle...

Je la reconnu tout de suite, elle pleurait

Il avait les cheveux rouge écarlate et un percing .

" J..je suis désolée d'avoir été en retard mais s'il te plait ne fais pas ça ..."

" Waooh, le souffre douleur se révolte. Est ce que se serait a cause de cette rencontre avec les élèves de UA ? Tu y tient tant que ça, tu sais avec ou sans cette mèche bleu et crade tu sera toujours aussi inutile !"

" Non elle n'est pas inutile, elle..."

"Bam!" Elle reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre et alla se projeter contre le mur, faillissant le vomissement de son déjeuner. Il la prit par le col de son T-shirt et la souleva.

" Tu ne conteste pas ce que je dis ! "

" O.. Oui senpai"

Il la jeta sur le sol . Cela révoltat Katsuki

" Tu sais Haruka si ton père apprend que tu ne suis pas mes ordre il te punira ."

La prenant par une touffe de cheveux, le roux sortit ses ciseaux et fut sur le point de lui couper sa mèche .

" Nan ! C'est la seul chose que ma mère m'a laissé !"

C'était hors de question que Bakugou reste sans rien faire, il s'approcha furieux sur le point d'exploser tout ce qui bouge .

" Hey! La tomate lâche la ou j'te crève !"

Il la lâcha et regarda le petite fille avec un regard vicieux.

" Pff.. ta d'la chance qu'ils soient pas là , ton père va avoir de mes nouvelle !"

Et il disparu, avait-il un alter de téléportation ? C'est rare ! Mais alors pourquoi ce livre-il a de tels actes si il peut devenir un grand héro ? Bon assez poser de question en m'approchant de la petite fille celle-ci prit peur et courut vers les escalier celle-ci sembla se rappeler de quelque chose car elle regarda à mes pied, sembla hésité puis repartit . " Attend je ne te veux aucun mal !"

Elle était déjà trop loin pour entendre.

Il regarda dans la direction ou elle regardait et vit un cahier de dessin avec une couvertur en cuir, il le feuilleta, ils y avait énormément de dessin de paysage que l'on voyait à partir de ce toit pendant les quatres saison de l'année ,c'était magnifique. Il trouva un dessin assez étrange, c'était un ange qui ressemblait étrangement à cette fille, elle avait une aile noir et une aile blanche et elles étaient comme qui dirait non terminée ,à moitié dessiner, pourtant il semblait avoir été dessiner il y a longtemps mais en même temps une partie des ailes avaient l'air récente, en bas de la page était écrit quelque chose que notre boule explosif de put déchiffrer.

Cela irrita le blondinet

" Putain! C'est quoi ça !? Sa pourrait pas être plus claire !? J'sais même pas si c'est du japonais ! Si c'est de l'anglais c'est hors de question que je traduise quoi que ce soit, j'suis trop une merde en cette matière !"

La porte menant vers les escalier s'ouvrit, il referma vite le cahier et fit comme si de rien était.

" Ha Katchan! On t'a cherché partout !"

Pff encore ce maudit nerd de merde !

" T'aurais pas pu au moins répondre au téléphone !"

"J'aime pas quand mon portable sonne, je l'avais mis en silencieux, j'en ai exploser trois car la sonnerie m'agaçait !"

" T'a acheté un cahier de dessin ? Je savais pas que tu aimais dessiner. A moins que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Mina me regardait avec des yeux plein de malice .

" Te fais pas d'idée Mina ! C'est mon cahier et puis tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, peut être que j'aime dessiner !?"

Depuis quand je me justifie aux autre ?! J'ai rien a leur dire à ces bon à rien ! J'suis malade ?!

" Bakugou tu va bien ?"

Shouto me regardait suspicieux, j'éveille la méfiance des autre, zut comporte toi normalement !

" Bien sur que ça va ! Bon on rentre !?"

" Mouai ..."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a l'vairon ! Je devait vraiment avoir l'air énervé car Ochaco intervint.

" C'est bon calmez vous on rentre !"

* * *

" Alors ça c'est bien passé la sortie avec tes amis ?"

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me tapota sur la tête .

" Arrête Maman ! J'suis plus un gamin !"

"C'est l'immature de 14 ans qui va pour la toute première fois au centre commercial et qui n'a **JAMAIS** eu de petite amie qui dit ça !?"

Elle commença a rire.

" Si je ne suis jamais allé au centre commercial c'est parce que c'est d'la merde et si je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie c'est parce que j'en ai pas besoin !"

Enfin je crois.

" Mais oui bien sur.. alors je peux savoir pourquoi t'es rouge comme une tomate !?"

" Heeiinn ?! Quoi !? Je ..."

" Piégé ! Haha t'aurais vu ta tête ! Je suis ta mère ,je devine se que tu ressens et quelque chose te chiffonne n'est ce pas ? Aller dit !

Je restais muet.

" Tiens !? T'as acheté un truc ?"

Elle me prit le cahier des mains .

"Non ! Attend ..."

" Un cahier de dessin !? Mais tu dessines comme un pied !"

" Rends le moi c'est précieux !"

" J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que j'ouvre ce cahier ? Bon tiens, je respecte ton intimité par contre si je trouver des magazines érotique sous ton lit j'te jure qu'je te fout une baffe !"

Il déglutit.

" Heu .. Ouai ."

Katsuki rentra dans sa chambre et cacha quelques magazine dans un tiroir fermé à clef .

" Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud . Elle est beaucoup trop intrusive cette mère ! Merde je sais toujours pas son nom à cette fille ! L'autre mec avait dit Haruka c'est ça ?"

Il réfléchit à un moyen de rendre le cahier à son propriétaire, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était juste un prétexte pour la revoir, la sauver de tous ses problèmes et lui présenter ses excuses .


	3. Un horrible cauchemar pourtant réel

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé de ne pas poster souvent j'ai trop de truc à faire ces temps-ci 😊

Merci beaucoup à **_reinedesmanga_** pour m'avoir aider et conseiller.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Katsuki n'avait pas pu dormir car il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à un moyen de revoir cette fille. " Putain! Comment je vais faire je connais juste son nom et encore je sais même pas si j'ai bien entendu."

Il était vraiment perdu. Quand son réveil sonna il ne l'entendit pas, il s'était bien passé 30 minutes avant qu'il ne regarde l'heure.

" Hein !? 8 heures ! Je vais être en retard, ça va pas faire bonne figure dans mon dossier !" Il s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put et sortit de la maison en courant .

" Vite ! Vite"

Il se propulsa grâce à ses explosions pour aller plus vite, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez rapide pour lui .

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta d'un coup mais fonça dans un lampadair, il ne prêta pas attention à la douleur car il avait vu Haruka, elle marchait à côté d'un grand mec baraqué qui devait être bien plus vieux enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir car en revenant sur ses pas ils n'y étaient plus.

Katsuki se frotta les yeux .

" Va falloir que je dorme, Bordel j'commence a avoir des hallucinations !"

Et il retourna à sa course contre la montre pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école.

* * *

" C'est bon j'suis à l'heure !"

Son ventre hurlait de faim, il avait complètement oublié de prendre son petit déjeuner.

" Bon c'est pas grave j'boufferais plus ce midi ."

Tout le monde était déjà installé quand il entra dans la classe .

A sa vu toute la classe pouffa de rire sauf Deku et Shouto qui le regardaient d'un oeil critique.

Putain pourquoi toute la classe rient ? j'suis pas un clown ! J'suis sur que c'est Deku qui leur à dit un truc sur moi ! J'aurai pas dû être ami avec lui quand j'avais mon putain de doudou ! Pensa Katsuki.

Deku se leva et l'attira hors de la classe.

" Enfoiré! tu leur a raconté pour Lapinou et t.."

" Je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de Lapinou , je suis pas sans coeur !"

En plus je me permettrai pas ! Tu connais le secret du One for all et tu le garde bien, je te doit bien ça ! Pensa Izuku

" Alors explique moi pourquoi tout se fout de ma gueule !"

" Toi, explique moi pourquoi ta une tête de zombie t'es mal coiffé,ce qui change pas de d'habitude mais la c'est un cas extrême! En plus c'est quoi cette bosse sur ton front ! Et puis..."

Il repris son souffle et lui chuchota à l'oreille .

" T'a une érection .."

Katsuki devint rouge comme une tomate baissa sa tête et vit que ,en effet une bosse déformait son pantalon .

" Merde, je .."

" T'inquiète je suis surement le seul à l'avoir vu celle- la, va aus toilets s'il te plait et d'ailleur profites-en pour mieux mettre tes vetements et arrange moi cette coiffure je justifierait ton absence."

" Heu.. ouai"

Dire que je m'étais fait chier pour ne pas arriver en retard ! Mais maintenant je suis porté absent ! En plus Deku m.. m'a rendu service ! C'est un rêve, un très mauvais rêve, j'vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Pensa le blond.

Au fond de lui il sait que c'est la réalité, mais bon, il peut toujours éspérer !?

Il avait un mal de tête, quand il se frotta le front,Katsuki eut mal ,très mal . Devant le miroir des toilettes il remarqua l'énorme bosse sur son front, la même à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention .

Il grimaça devant le miroir .

" Whao ! J'ai vraiment une tête de malade ."

Son visage pâle, ses cheveux d'habitude hérisser ,était aplati sur le dessu avec des mèches qui partait dans tous les sens comme si il avait fait exploser ses cheveux, enfin bref, c'était pas beau à voir.

Il soupira , lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se tordait de rire en le voyant . Maintenant qu'il se voyait dans ce sale état dans le miroir,il les comprenait .

" Bordel ! J'vais me faire charier par tête d'orties maintenant ! Fais chier ."

Katsuki entre dans une cabine et referme la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait mais à l'école ça fait bizarre , en plus il n'arrête pas de repenser à elle ,ce qui n'arrangeait pas les chose. Après avoir soigné son érection, il se recoiffe et peu , se jette de l'eau sur le visage, repart en direction de la classe .

Il était maintenant devant la porte de la classe, hésitant . Si il rentrait, quel serait la réaction de ses camarades ?

" Ho et puis merde ! Ils ont aucun droit de se moquer de plus fort qu'eux !"

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la sonnerie retentit juste à côté de ses oreilles ce qui provoqua un horrible mal de crâne chez Katsuki .

Il se tenait la tête d'un côté et ferma les yeux pour atténuer la douleur . La porte s'ouvrit sur Izuku et Aizawa-sensei .

" Ho c'est pire que je ne le croyait Midoriya ."

Il me regardait d'un oeil critique .

"Amène le chez Recovery Girl je te prie ."

" Je vais très bien ! C'est juste cette foutue sonnerie qui donne mal a la tête! OK !?"  
" Viens Katchan, on va voir l'infirmière s'il te plait ."

Le nerd semblait prêt à bondir en arrière au cas ou Katsuki lui sauterait dessu et lui cracherait au visage qu'il n'a pas besoin de soin .

Mais Katsuki commencais vraiment a avoir la vue qui se troublait alors il acquiesça avec un regard mauvais qu'il jeta Izuku ce qui le fit baisser les yeux.

Dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie Deku lui posa quelques questions .

" Hey.. heu .. tu va mieux ?.. je veux dire hem... ta l'aire d'être moi pâle que tout a l'heure ,et tu n'a plus ton érection ?"

" Ouai.. ouai j'vais mieux ."

Katsuki ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, ce que Izuku remarqua car d'habitude il l'aurait cogner car il s'inquiétait pour lui alors que le vert savait Katsuki bien au dessu de lui .

" Pourquoi t'es dans cet état on dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe !?"  
Le blond se figea et rougit .

Izuku s'arrêta surpris et voyant Katsuki qui fuyait son regard , il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas puis il marcha à côté de lui décontenancé .  
Katchan ne baisserait jamais la tête devant moi ...pensa-il

Se rendant compte que Izuku le fixait avec un regard d'incompréhension, celui- ci s'énerva .

" Tu veux ma photo le nerd ?!"

" Katchan..."

" Ta gueul on est à l'infirmerie ."

Le vert n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ils marchaient vite, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie .

Katsuki ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, comme d'habitude il ouvrit la porte en donnant un coup sec avec le pied .

Il ne changera jamais, pensa Izuku un petit sourire au lèvre .

Recovery Girl se retourna brusquement .

" Midoriya tu a encore un membre cassé !?"

" Non, non , c'est bon c'est Katchan le blessé ."

" Je suis pas blessé ! J'ai juste des maux de tête !" Dit Katsuki en s'énervant .

La vieille infirmière parut surprise . Le blond ne venait pas souvent voir pas du tout à l'infirmerie , il préférait toujours que son corp se rétablisse tout seul .

" Bon comment vous faites !?"

" Hein ? Pardon, de quoi ?"

" Bha votre alter ! Il fait bien guérison instantané ou une merde dans le genre !?"

" Bakugou-chan , j'ai utilisé mon alter pour soigner les élèves à l'examen d'entré ! Tu as déjà oublié !?"

" Je n'étais pas blessé moi ! Pas comme ces merde . Et de mettez pas de -chan après mon prénom je suis plus un gamin !"

Izuku intervint rapidement .

" Bon Katchan tu verra comment elle fait sur le coup ça va être rapide ."

Il savait que si il lui disait comment elle faisait, il refuserait immédiatement , mais il riait intérieurement .

" T'es prêt Katchan ?"

Recovery girl n'attendit pas la réponse et lui fit un bisou sur le front, il devint tout de suite moins pâle mais maintenant il était rouge de colère et de honte .

Izuku ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire même si il savait que le blond allait lui foutre une raclé ensuite .

" Enfoiré ! t'aurais put me prévenir, j'aurais eu l'air moins con ! Et je t'interdit de rire le nerd !"

" Bon sortez de l'infirmerie vous faites trop de bruit et j'ai d'autre élèves ."

" Merci madame pour l'avoir remis d'aplomb on va rejoindre aizawa-sensei ."

" Ouai ..Ouai..."

" He ! Bakugou-chan évite de défoncer la porte la prochaine fois que tu viens, sa coûte cher !"

" Y'auras pas de prochaine fois ! Et je vous ai dit de ne pas rajouter de -chan après mon nom !"

" Bien sur Bakugou-chan !"

Putain elle se fout de ma gueul, j'vais la crever mêmes si c'est une vieille ! Pensa Bakugou

" Bon tu m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi t'était dans un état pareil !"

" Je te l'ai pas dit ! Tu crois vraiment que ca va changer ?!"

" Mouai ,c'est bon,je laisse tomber ."

Bien sur que non je laisseras pas tomber, je veut t'aider moi ! Pensa le nerd  
" Tu fais bien, sinon j'allais te cogner !"

T'a pas vraiment besoin de raison pour faire ça , pensa Izuku.

" Ha oui d'ailleur la semaine prochaine on retourne au centre commercial, tu veux nous accompagner ?"

" Nan, c'est mort ! Pourquoi vous y retourner !?"

" On a passer tout notre temps à te chercher ! On n'a pas pu faire ce qu'on voulai."

" Ha ouai...?"

Le vert vit le visage de Katsuki s'éclairer soudainement .

" Je viens !"

" Quoi mais il y a deux s.."

" Ta gueul , pose pas de question ! Tu veux que je vienne ou pas ?!"

" Oui mai.."

" Trop tard t'a proposé maintenant tu peux plus reculer !"

" Katchan t'es sur que tu va bien ?!"

Le vert le regardait désorienté .

" Oui , oui , mêmes très bien !"

" Si tu le dit ."

" Bon j'y vais ."

" Hein !? Quoi tu va ou on doit allez voir Aizawa-sensei !"

" J'ai la dale ! OK ?! Tu me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! T'es pas ma mère !"

Quoique presque aussi intrusive qu'elle . Pensa Katsuki .

* * *

Une semaine de cour passa .

Sans que Katsuki ne prête vraiment attention aux cours et à ses camarade .

Ils s'inquiétaient.

Quand Deku leur a raconté que Katsuki voulait venir avec eux aux centre commercial tout le monde fut surpris certain ne le prirent mêmes pas au sérieux .

" Demander pardon a une fille l'a tant bouleverser que ca ?" Soupira Shouto .

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui .

C'est alors qu'ils se rappellèrent de cette petite fille .

" Ha oui Haruka ! Elle était trop mignonne !" Dit Midoriya

" Bakugou ! Quel enfoiré ,osé faire pleurer une fille !"

Mina s'énervait

Midoriya se détourna de Mina pour regarder Shouto dans les yeux .

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?"

" Ouai ça m'étonnerait que Katsuki soit si atteint par le fait d'avoir fait chialer une fille!?" S'exclama Denki .

Shouto s'assit sur sa table et se passa une main blasé dans ses cheveux bicolor .

" Vous voyez pas ? Il veut retourner au centre commercial sans nous donner de raison, il se comporte bizarrement depuis cette sortie justement ."

Il fit une pause et regarda Midoriya .

" C'est surement quand il a disparu je ne sais ou qu'il c'est passé quelque chose, cette même chose qui incite Katsuki a y retourner, je lui ai demandé d'aller présenter ses excuses à Haruka et c'est parce que ca l'a énervé qu'il est partit ."

Les élèves semblait avoir compris .

C'est Midoriya qui dit ce que Shouto ne disait pas explicitement .

" T..tu pense que sans nous le dire il aurait voulu la rattraper et qu'il espère la retrouver ?!"

" Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est la seul que j'ai trouvé assez cohérente ."

Il soupira et regarda Kirishima assez troublé.

" T'es le plus proche de Katsuki non ? Il ta rien dit ?"

" Non rien a chaque que je veux lui parler il dit qu'il doit s'occuper de son chat ou une connerie dans le genre ."

" Je vois . Hum.. tu le connais bien . Est ce que tu crois que Katsuki serait capable de faire ça ?"

Kirishima hésita regardant les autres un par un un et regarda dans la classe , Tokoyami était rentré pour un problème familial, et Katsuki était partit depuis longtemps prétextant qu'il devait aider sa mère pour porter les courses, c'était vraiment pas crédible mais ...

" Oui .. c'est probable ."

Il détourna les yeux alors que tout le monde le fixait .

" T'a un truc a dire toi !" Kyoka le regardait malicieusement .

Tête d'orties se passa une main nerveuse sur le cou .

" Il se p.. peut que j'ai vu Katsuki en train de nourrir des chats de quartier, et q..qu'il avait assez de mal à les quitter ..."

Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux.

" Hey ! Evitez de le crier sur tout les toit je vais me faire tuer par la grenade sur patte !"

" Quoi ! Mais je connais Katsuki depuis longtemps et... quoique c'est vrai qu'il accorde beaucoup d'importance aux chats mais Haruka n'est pas un chat !" S'écria Izuku.

" Ce que je veux dire c'est que Katsuki sous ses aires de grosses brute au langage sans retenue peut parfois être doux et puis toi même tu l'a dit Haruka est trop chou!"

Alors que Midoriya allait dire quelque chose, Midnight ouvrit la porte et nous demanda de sortir car il se faisait tard .

" Oui madame !" S'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Midoriya paru attristé et Shouto le remarqua .

" Hey d'ailleur Midoriya ! All might veut te voir ." Dit Midnight. Il sortit de sa torpeur .

" Heu.. Oui j'arrive tout de suite ! A demain tout le monde !"

" A demain Izuku !" Lança Ochako

" A plus !" Dirent les autres .

* * *

Katsuki était chez lui en train d'élaborer un plan .

" Elle va être là ! Il faut qu'elle soit là !"

Il entendit alors son portable vibrer .

C'était un message de Kirishima .

On se retrouvera à 12 heure au centre soit pas en retard ! On mangera là-ba !

Douze heure ! Mais c'est le week-end ! J'arriverait jamais à me lever ! Pff sa sent déjà le plan foireux ! Pensa le blond

C'est bon je serais la à temps

Au bout de deux secondes il reçu une réponse

Tu va bien mec !? D'habitude le week-end c'est à 13 heure voir 14 heure que tu te réveille pas avant !

Merde je parait si suspect que ca ?!

Demain je dois me lever tôt pour faire mon footing ! Et pose pas trop de questions j'aime pas les interrogatoir !

C'est bon ça passe comme excuse . Pensa Katsuki .

Ok, Ok j'te dérange pas plus ! Salut .

Il était soulagé que toutes ses excuses soit passer jusqu'à maintenant même les moins crédible .

Quel crétin ! Pensa le blond

* * *

Dans la salle des professeur , Izuku trouva All might dans sa forme sans biceps assit sur le canapé .

" Ha ! Midoriya-shonen assied-toi ." Dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise .  
Izuku s'assi .

" Vous voulez me voir pourquoi ?"

" Ha oui, c'est à propos de la ligue des villains ."

Le visage d'All might s'assombrit .

Izuku qui était dégouter tout à l'heure paru soudainement intéressé .

" Qu'y a-t-il?"

" Nous pensons avoir trouvé la planque des villains, mais nous ne sommes pas sur à 100% , pour l'instant on a des agent qui cherche encore ."

" C'est tout !?"

" Pour l'instant, mais si il s'avère que ce soit bel et bien leur repère alors tu aura à intervenir et ton ami aussi ."

" Mon ami ?! Qui..? Ha..! Vous êtes sur qu'il ne peut pas restez en dehors de ça ?!"

" Non désoler, il pourrait nous être utile et il faudra bien une semaine pour avoir le plus d'information possible et donc prévoir une éventuel attaque ."

" Je vois .."

Combattre avec lui ?! Ça va être difficil ! pensa Izuku

" C'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire ."

" Ok merci au revoir !"

* * *

Quand il arriva chez lui il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

. " Fatigué .."

Son portable vibra .

Izuku ne regarda pas qui l'appelait et répondit tout de suite .

" Mochi mochi !"

\- Hey ! Izuku .

" Ha Shouto c'est toi !"

\- Ouai, je voulais savoir si t'allais bien ? T'avait triste tout à l'heure .

Le vert laissa quelques secondes de blanc avant de répondre .

" Ho c'est rien.."

\- Évite de mentir avec moi sa marche pas et tu le sais .

Izuku se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue .

\- C'est Katsuki .

" Ouai..."

\- Qu'est ce que t'a ?

Il soupira

" C'est juste que, je connais Katchan depuis longtemps ...et ça m'énerve que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse mieux Katchan que moi, en plus je sais que Kirishima a raison !"

Lapinou était le doudou de Katsuki qu'il avait eu à 4 ans et même si il fait comme si il l'avait jeté, je sais qu'il est encore quelque part dans sa chambre ou dans un carton car il n'oserait pas jeter ce que Izuku lui a offert .

\- Ha je vois t'es jaloux que Kirishima connaisse plus de chose que toi sur Katsuki .

Oui et sa serre le coeur ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Katsuki ! Enfin je crois .Pensa Izuku.

" Oui, c'est rien de grave haha !"

\- Tu sais que t'es énervant à encore me cacher des choses !

Izuku se figea.

" Quoi.. Mais ..heu !"

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber,t'a pas envie d'en parler et c'est pas grave.

" Merci Shouto, de m'avoir écouter !"

\- De rien bonne nuit

Il raccroche .

Izuku était rouge .

Il a failli découvrir ce qui le tracassait depuis presque 3 ans maintenant .

Esque j'aime Katsuki ?

Non c'est impossible !

Quoi que ...

Et c'est dans ses pensées qu'il s'endormit .

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en mp , j'accepte tout mp constructive pour ma fanfiction ❤️


	4. On se revoit enfin

" Ok faudrait que l'un de nous s'occupe de le surveiller ."

Ils étaient au centre commercial et Katsuki ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient comme d'habitude puisqu'il écoutait de la musique qui devait lui niquer les tympans parce que, même si il mettait des écouteurs les élèves pouvaient entendre le rock qu'il écoutait .

Tout le monde se regarda .

C'était de Katsuki dont ils parlaient ,même si il n'est pas sur ses garde s'il découvre qu'on le suit il tuera surement cette personne ,qu'il soit un camarade de classe ou pas .

un frisson passa dans le dos de Denki , le silence était presque religieux .

Shouto soupira

" C'est bon j.."

" J'vais le surveiller !"

Shouto écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à entre sa .

Izuku tremblait un peu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait.

" T'es sur ? Si c'est moi j'pourrais me défendre tandis que toi , j'ai peur que tu ne panique et n'ose combattre Katsuki !"

" T'inquiète ! Je serais discret ."

Shouto l'observa sceptique

Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux .

" Ok fais ce que tu veux, sois prudent !"

Kirishima tapota sur l'épaule de Katsuki

Celui-ci enleva ses écouteur.

" Quoi ?!"

" On se sépare pour acheter nos truc ."

" Ok , A plus bande de naze !"

Tout le monde se sépara

Shouto lança un regard d'avertissement à Izuku avant que lui aussi s'en aille.

Il laissa Bakugou le distancer un peu et commença à le suivre aussi discret qu'il le pouvait, faisant semblant de rentrer dans un magasin a chaque fois qu'il changeait de direction .

" Merde, c'est où déjà ?!"

Katsuki semblait perdu

Commençant à avoir chaud celui-ci enleva sa veste noir pour découvrire un chemise blanche .

Katchan porte un jean au lieu d'un baggy ce qui paraissait déjà louche et maintenant je découvre qu'il porte une chemise ! Pensa Deku.

En effet le style de Kacchan c'était plus un baggy et un T-shirt large ou un débardeur, ca changeait de d'habitude de le voir vêtu ainsi .

" Ha c'est par la !"

Il rentra dans un petit couloir que personne n'empruntait pour rejoindre les escalier de secour .

Soudain il s'arrêta .

Izuku ne bougeait plus .

Mince il m'a découvert !? Pensa Izuku

Il avait peur et tremblotait.

Le vert fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Katsuki, mais par malchance ,il fit tomber une canette dont le bruit du choc contre le sol tinta et résonna dans tout le couloir .

Merde ! Pourquoi le karma me fait ca !

Mais Katsuki continua d'avancer .

Ouf ! Il a dû croire que c'était un rat... se rassura-il

Soudain un coup dans le ventre le projeta contre le mur et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées .

L'agresseur le leva et le tint contre le mur .

" Deku ! Alors comme ca tu me suis ?!"

Izuku détourna les yeux .

" J..hu...je..."

Katsuki approcha son visage du sien .

Izuku rougit .

Trop près .pensa-t-il

Katsuki ne sembla pas le remarquer car son visage était dans l'ombre .

" Qu'est ce que tu fout ?! Répond merde !"

Izuku fut pris de violent tremblement, il sentait le souffle de Katsuki qui était à a peine 5 centimètre de son visage .

Il va comme même pas se mettre à chialer ! Encore ! J'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! Pensa Katsuki

Il le relâcha brusquement .

" Tsss.."

Il va finir par salir ma chemise !

" J'te jure que si je te surprend a encore me suivre j'te crève !"

Izuku glissa le long du mur et se recroquevilla .

Il était maintenant assis par terre ses jambes entouré de ses bras .

Qu'est ce qui vient de se passé ? Pensa Izuku

Il regarda ses mains moite et se toucha le front, chaud . Il devait encore être tout rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagis ainsi ? J'ai peur de lui mais...

* * *

Katsuki monta les escaliers toujours sur ses gardes, regardant parfois par dessu son épaule pour vérifier que le vert ne le suivait plus .

Il soupira .

Puis il se détendit se disant qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de recommencer .

C'était quoi c'te réaction ?! Sa ressemblait a la peur mais ça peut pas être sa . Ce n'était pas de la peur que je lisais dans ses yeux mais autre chose ...

" Rhaa ! Bordel j'le comprendrai jamais !"

Il ouvrit la porte qui le mena au toit .

Il respira un bon coup, l'air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons , ça lui faisait du bien et le délivrait de tout souci .

Katsuki regarda au alentour et paru déçu .

Elle n'était pas la .

Il fouilla un peu partout sur le toit et ne la vit pas .

" Bordel ! j'suis venu ici pour rien !"

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le cahier qu'elle avait laisser ici avant de s'enfuire .

Il le regarda un moment .

Katsuki décida de le remettre la où il l'avait trouver ,espérant qu'elle vienne le chercher un jour ou que quelqu'un la connaissant lui rapporte même si c'était très peu probable .

Il se posa sur le côté du mur tenant la porte de secour qui menait au escalier .

" Maintenant que je suis la, autant en profiter d'un moment de repos ."

Le blond scruta le toit et le paysage alentour .

Il n'y avait absolument personne .

Des barrière qui lui arrivait à peu près à la taille entourait le toit .

Une seul porte se trouvait là .

Le paysage que l'on pouvait voir à partir d'ici était magnifique même en pleine ville urbaine on pouvait voir quelque plaine et des cerisiers s'élever au loin .

Tout était comme sur le dessin que la fille avait fait, elle devait passer beaucoup de temps ici pour dessiner tout ça alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?!

Il dégagea tout ça de ses pensées et ferma les yeux .

Une douce brise lui caressait le visage et le décoiffa un peu .

C'est le pied ! Pensa Katsuki .

Il resta deux trois minute dans cette état de rêve et fut soudain sortit de sa torpeur .

La porte s'était ouverte .

Il se déplaça lentement et discrètement pour voir la personne qui s'était introduite sur le toit , s'attendant à voir Deku .

Il écarquilla les yeux et resta la bouche ouverte .

Elle était là .

Celle qu'il attendait et qu'il désespérait de revoir .

Elle était là désorienter en voyant son petit cahier poser par terre se retournant pour vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait mais elle ne vit tout de même pas Katsuki caché derrière le mur .

Elle s'assit alors dans son coin, sortit un crayon et une gomme de son sac à dos rouge , elle commença à dessiner .

Le blond l'observait de loin regardant son crayon glissé amplement sur le papier, hypnotiser par ses cheveux voler au vent et la regardant replacer un mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage .

Il se sentait un peu comme un voyeur, mais il s'en fichait .

Il ne la voyait pas très bien et tenta alors de se rapprocher un peu . La petite fille le vit, pétrifié elle tenta de se relever et pris son carnet .

Je ne la laisserait pas s'en aller cette fois ! Pensa Katsuki alors qu'il se levait et accourait dans sa direction.

Brusquement la fille tomba en avant.

" Haaaa.. !"

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne tombe mais Katsuki l'avait rattrapé un peu avant que son corp ne touche le sol .

Soulager il regarda la fille dans ses bras qui le détaillait ne semblant pas comprendre se qui venait de se passer la bouche entrouverte .

Il rougit et détourna les yeux .

" J...tu vas bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête

" Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal ?"

Katsuki fit les yeux rond .

" Comment peux-tu penser ça... ha oui.."

Il se gratta la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien .

Il fut soudain désemparé ne sachant que dire .

" Je croyais que tu était comme eux !?"

Il passa une main nerveuse sur son coup.

" Tu sais quoi fait comme si rien ne s'était passé d'accord ?! J'suis Katsuki Bakugou, 16 ans ."

La petite fille pencha sa tête sur le côté ne sachant trop quoi penser du curieux garçon qu'elle avait en face .

Et elle sourit, se qui fit rougir Katsuki de plus belle .

" Bonjour je m'appelle Haruka Shidesu ,15 ans ,ravie de faire ta connaissance ."

Il regardait son visage la détaillant de plus près .

Elle avait les cheveux brun avec un mèche bleu qui sortait de l'ordinaire, le teint un peu pâle, les yeux turquoise dans lesquelles on croirait voir la mer, elle portait un gilet bleu foncer ,une chemise blanche avec imprimé des petite fleur, une jupe mauve qui lui arrivait au genou et des basket blanche .

" Heu tu peux me lâcher tu sais ?"

Il fut soudain sortit de ses pensées .

Je devait la regarder un peu bizarrement . Pensa-il

Il la reposa par terre .

Celle-ci se tint debout difficilement, vacilla avant de retomber dans les bras de Katsuki .

Sa jupe se releva un peu découvrant des bandage .

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Haruka sévèrement .

" Haruka ! Qu'as tu aux jambes !?"

Elle grimaça .

" Oh ! ce n'est rien ça devr..."

" Ne me mens pas !"

Elle baissa les yeux pudiquement et ne répondit pas .

Le premier bouton de sa chemise était déboutonné et Katsuki put observé un truc blanc dépassé , pensant que c'était des bandage, il déboutonna sa chemise pour vérifier qu'elle n'ai pas d'autre blessures ne faisant pas attention au protestation d'Haruka se débattant.

" Attend..! Arrête..j..!"

Il lui enleva rapidement sa chemise et examina son corp, en effet elle avait des bandage sur les bras, le ventre , les hanches et...

Il arrêta son inspection et retint sa respiration, rougit prêt à exploser .

Ses yeux s'était arrêté sur..

" Sa poitrine..." murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

Ce qu'il prenait pour un bandage était son soutien-gorge, bien qu'il y avait des bandage sous sa chemise il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait une fille en face de lui et ce geste pouvait lui paraître obscène .

Il releva la tête .

Haruka avait les joues rouge, tremblotante, les yeux humide et détournait le regard .

Ils étaient dans un position bizarre, Katsuki penché sur Haruka lui tenant les hanche et celle-ci à moitié nu .

" C'est pas ce que je voulait...!"

Katsuki voulait s'enfuire , disparaître de cette planète ou s'enterrer sous terre mais ne pas rester dans cette situation gênante .

" Khum... je peux me rhabiller ?"

Il lui lâcha les hanches et se redressa .

Elle remit sa chemise et son gilet alors que Katsuki la regardait faire le regard vide, dans ses pensées .

J'viens de faire quoi là ?! C'est vraiment moi ? Je... Nan c'est un rêve ! S'il vous plait j'veux me réveiller !

Haruka se releva et marcha difficilement .

Le blond se secoua la tête .

" Hey ! Attend t'as pas répondue à ma question !"

Elle se retourna , baissa la tête et serra les pongs

" Sa ne te regarde pas !"

" Si ! Le devoir d'un héros consiste à se mêler des affaires des autres sinon à quoi serviraient-il !?"

Voilà ,c'est bon j'deviens fou ! J'commence a reprendre les phrases de Deku . Pensa Katsuki

Elle releva la tête interloquer .

" Je te le dirai plus tard.."

Il soupira

J'imagine que je ne peux pas la forcer, surtout après ce qui vient des se passer je la comprend un peu mais bon...

" J'vais manger ."

Merde c'est vrai qu'il est midi et demi ! On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait pour bouffer ensemble ! Pensa le blond

Il sauta sur ses pieds .

" Tu va manger où ?"

La petite fille désigna du doigt de coin ou elle était quelque minute plus tôt .

" Heu... bon chacun chacun son délire. Et tu mange quoi ?"

" Du riz ."

" Et...?"

" Et quoi ? De l'eau !?"

" Hein quoi tu mange que ca !? Mais tu tient pas la jounée avec sa !" Dit Katsuki choqué

" J'ai pas un grand appétit, ça me suffit amplement !"

Il se gratta la tête et soupira .

" Ok à plus !"

Il se dirigeait vers la porte .

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux d'Haruka que Katsuki ne vit pas .

" Tu.. tu reviendra !?"

" Bien évidemment tu n'a toujours pas répondu pour le délire des bandage ! Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un style vestimentaire !"

Et il aurait du insister un peu plus pour qu'elle cède et se livre à lui ,mais il s'en alla. La laissant seul, un sourire triste au lèvre, des larmes coulait sur ses joues .

* * *

" Izuku ! Alors que c'est-il passer !?" Mina le regardait pleine d'espoir .

Il grimaça .

" Gomèn Mina-chan j'me suis fait cramer ."

Tout le monde paru surpris .

" Et t'es encore en vie !" S'écrièrent-ils

" Ouai ..il m'a laissé partir ."

Se remémorant sa réaction il eut honte et baissa la tête .

Shouto le regarda se doutant de quelque chose .

Soudain ils entendirent un cri aigu .

" LES AMIS ! "

" Heu Toru t'es là !?"

" Bien évidemment ! Et j'ai un scoop !"

Tout le monde fut soudain intéressé .

" Vas-y dit !" Lança Ochaco

" J'ai suivi Katsuki avec Izuku sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte d'ailleur j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te déchiqueter à un moment !"

" T'as de la chance qu'il ne t'ai pas vu toi ! Comment a tu fais ? Il est toujours sur ses gardes !"

" Justement j'y viens ."

Une chaise bougea donc j'imagine qu'elle s'était assise .

" Je l'ai vu monté sur le toit et poser par terre le cahier qu'il avait sois disant acheter la dernière fois, il s'était assit à côté du mur qui soutenait la porte . Puis Haruka est arrivé et s'est assise dans un coin pour dessiner justement sur ce carnet , Katsuki est bien rester 20 min à l'observé ! Trop concentrer il ne m'a pas vu . Après l'avoir vu en train de se rapprocher ,Haruka voulu s'enfuir mais tomba et Bakugou la rattrapa in extremis ! Si vous l'aviez vu , il était rouge comme une tomate !

Enfin elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle .

Le coeur d'Izuku le serrait , durant toute l'histoire il avait serré les poings sans s'en rendre compte, il enfonçait toujours ses ongles dans sa chaire .

" Hum.. Izuku tu va bien ?"

Il relâcha d'un coup ses épaules .

" Oui.. oui c'est bon ça m'étonne juste de lui ,es-tu sûr de se que tu as vu !?"

" Oui sûr à 100% mais je suis pas rester plus longtemps de peur qu'il me remarque même si il était encore confus ."

Shouto se mordit la lèvre , il observait Izuku et remarqua sa réaction en écoutant Toru parler .

Izuku réprima une larme .

Arrête ! Tais-toi, se disait-il . Je veux plus rien entendre ! Nan, ça ne peut pas être vrai, elle se trompe ! Katsuki ne peut pas..p.. Je.. non je ne l'aime pas ! Si ?! Je... l..

Il fut interrompus brutalement dans ses pensé .

" Salut ."

Toru s'arrêta de parler d'un coup .

" Bakugou ! T'es en retard !" Lança Kirishima

" Tss... De dix minutes à peine !"

Sa nous arrange d'ailleur pensèrent les élèves . Ils le regardaient fixement pour trouver la moindre faille qui aurait pu le trahir et confirmer se que Toru avait dit . Mais il ne laissa rien paraître .

" Vous avez déjà commandé ?" Grogna le blond .

" Oui c'est bon il reste plus que toi ."

Il ne regarda même pas la carte et commanda directement .

" Des nouilles extrêmement épicé s'vous plait !"

" Tout de suite !" Répondit la serveuse

Il agita sa main devant les yeux de Kiminari .

" He ho mec ! Tu dors en me fixant ?!"

" Non ! J'suis fatiguer c'est tout !"

Katsuki jeta un oeil à Izuku et leur regard se croisèrent une demi-seconde avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux , le blond l'observait sourcil froncer .

Va falloir qu'il s'explique celui-là ! Pensa Bakugou

On apporta les plats à chacun des élèves, ils commencèrent donc à manger .

" itadakimasu !"

Katsuki gouta ses nouilles avant de grimacer .

" Passe le piment Kirishima !"

" Heu.. mec tes nouilles sont presque écarlate tellement elle sont épicé !"

Il lui tendit le piment .

" Je sens rien du tout ! On dirait des nouilles à l'eau !"

Il haussa les sourcil et retourna à la dégustation de son plat , mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer car le blond souriait mais réussissait à asser bien le cacher.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 4 d'une pauvre petite fille !

N'ésiter pas à me corriger si vous trouver des fautes dans ma fanfiction.

À plus !


	5. Ne t'en va pas !

Non je n'était pas morte ! Enfin le Chapitre que vous avez tant attendu ! XD

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps ces temps si et, a vrai dire sa fait plus d'une semaine que ce Chapitre attend d'être posté XD .

Bon bref bonne lecture !

* * *

" Tu es revenue !" Dit-elle avec un air triste.

" Bien sur ! T'as déjà oublié hier !?"

Katsuki était revenue encore au centre commercial sans personne cette fois-ci .

Il était content de la revoir .

" Si tu viens tous les jours me voir présente-toi un peu mieux alors ! Je ne parle pas aux inconnus , pour l'instant je sais juste ton nom et que t'es un pervers !"

Katsuki répondit choquer .

" Hein ?! Mais je suis pas… pff t'sais quoi ok j'me présente , tu sais déjà que je suis à Yuei . Hum…"

Haruka le regarde fixement et penche la tête sur le coté .

" T'as beaucoup d'amis ?"

Bakugou se passa une main crispée dans ses cheveux .

" Oui... on peut dire sa comme sa .."

Elle haussa un sourcil .

" Hum… et le type au cheveux vert mal coiffé c'est ton ami ?"

" Oulalala ! Calme ! Deku n'est pas mon ami ! Mais alors pas du tout !"

" De..ku ?!"

Elle rit, un son mélodieux sortait de sa bouche et envoûta le blond .

Elle a l'air tellement triste tout le temps ! Elle devrait rire plus souvent ! Pensa-il

Elle essuya une larme au coin de l'oeil .

" Ho mon dieu ! Le pauvre ! Le pire c'est que ce prénom lui va bien ! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit ainsi, merci Bakugou-senpai ."

En fait jamais… pensa Haruka .

" Stop les manière , apelle moi Katchan okey ? Hum.. tu sais que je suis le meilleur de classe de troisième année ?"

Elle sourit .

" Oula ! Si le premier de troisième année et une personne aussi stupide que toi, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème !"

" Tu m'crois pas !? Tu as devant toi celui qui va détrôner All Might !"

" Hahaha ! On dirait un gamin qui dit son rêve à sa moman !"

Il rougit un instant puis se reprit et fronça les sourcil .

" Mais pas du tout merde ! C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs j'veux te l'dire depuis tout a l'heure mais tu parle bizarrement !"

" Heu.. Katchan .hésita elle. Comment ça je parle bizarrement !? Laisse mon vocabulaire tranquille !"

" Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est le fait que tu dise aucun gros mots, c'est quoi cette éducation de merde ! J'vais en toucher deux mots à tes parents !"

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Haruka .

" Je…"

Puis elle se reprit , elle leva la tête .

" Qu'est ce que j'en ai a foutre de ton avis ?! Hein ?!"

Katsuki sourit sadiquement .

" Voilà c'est mieux ! même si sa se contraste très mal avec ton physique !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel .

" Rhaaa , faut savoir !"

Puis elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose , quelque chose qui la fit paniquer comme pas possible .

" Katchan ! Quel heure est-il !?"

" Il est bientôt 13 heure et demi pourquoi ?"

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il parlait .

Elle écarquilla les yeux , effrayée .

" Déjà ! Vite Katchan part !"

Il fronça les sourcil .

" Hein?! Pour.."

" PARS J'TE DIS MERDE ! "

Katsuki fut surpris par son ton, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce .

Désespéré elle essaya une dernière fois mais c'était trop tard .

" KATC.."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte menant sur le toit s'ouvrit brusquement .

Figée elle regarda le mec au cheveux rouge qui la martyrisait que le blond avait vu la dernière fois .

Il se mit automatiquement en position de combat .

" Nan arrête !"

Il ne l'écouta pas , puis il vit deux autres sous fifre du rouge arriver mais ne se découragea pas pour autant .

J'vais pouvoir cogner quatre personne pour le prix d'une . Se réjouissa t-il .

" Qui es tu ?! " Demanda un mec au cheveux bleu et une veste en cuir .

" Ho c'est rien seulement un petit gêneur ." Lui répondit ce qui lui semblait être le chef qu'il avait déjà rencontré .

Il se tourna vers Katsuki et sourit .

" Je te le demande gentiment , pourait-tu te mêler de ce qui te regarde et te barrer s'il te plait ."

Katsuki rit nerveusement .

" Haha mais bien sur ! Comme si un élève de Yuei allait se défiler comme ca !"

" C'est par pitié qu'on te le demande alors si c'est ton choix.."

" Votre pitié vous pouvez la foutre la ou j'pense !"

Le mec au cheveux rouge le regarda pensif .

" Hum… alors comme ça t'es un élève de Yuei ! Intéressant …"

Puis il fit une grimace .

" Merde on va encore devoir justifier une mort ! Pff.. en plus il est dans une école connu ."

Le rouge chuchota quelque chose à sa bande que Katsuki n'entendit pas .

Haruka frissonna .

Elle lui parla discrètement .

" Katchan… part pendant qu'il parle , va t'en et ne reviens plus jamais !"

Celui-ci fit comme si elle n'avais rien dit .

" Est-ce que se sont des villain ?"

" Non, ils leur ressembles en plusieurs point mais c'est d…"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe qui semblait se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose .

" Pars !"

" Les héros sont la pour sauver des vies !"

" Ils ne me feront rien ! Et si tu veux sauver des vies sauve d'abord la tienne !"

Katsuki la regarda , une larma coulait sur sa joue et ses yeux était remplie de tristesse .

" Va t'en et laisse moi !..."

Il hésita puis se repris .

Il ne sont pas si dangereux que sa !? J'vais m'les faire !

" Hey ! Vous la bas ! Vous contez marmonner encore longtemps !? "

Un mec avec des cheveux noir comme le jaie et des yeux violet perçant se retourna .

" Nan, c'est bon . Mais avant tout, je voudrais te demander de venir avec nous Haruka, sans quoi ton ami mourra ."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Katsuki le devança .

" J'en ai marre ! Battez-vous merde !"

Katsuki fonça vers eux .

Yeux violet haussa les épaules .

" Comme tu veux.."

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que, le blond lui foutu une explosion à toute vitesse dans le ventre, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le corp .

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il en avait finit pour le moment avec lui et qu'allait passer aux deux autres personnes de la bande , Katsuki commença à voir flou .

Il tituba .

" Que…."

Le paysage autour de lui se déformait .

Il sentait une pression sur son bras et regarda dans sa direction. Il vit les main de quelqu'un lui serrer le bras .

Très fort .

Il vit du sang en couler .

Il leva difficilement la tête pour découvrir le mec au cheveux noir grimaçant de douleurs qui lui tenait le bras sans le lacher .

Katsuki eut juste la force de dégager son bras .

Yeux violet fut projeté en arrière puis rattraper par le rouge .

" Putain ! Sa fait mal ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce connard ."

Le chef sourit en voyant Katsuki à terre et désemparer .

" Bha alors !? Hahaha ! T'as pas tenu très longtemps ! Les élèves de Yuei ne sont pas si bon que sa ! A moins que sa ne soit juste toi qui est nul ?!"

" Qu.. qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ..?"

" Hum… je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret n'est-ce pas Kutamo ?!

Le violet hocha la tête .

" Et bien c'est l'effet de son alter . Tu va t'évanouir normalement, mais a se que je vois tu tiens bon , mais t'as le tournis et ton corp ne répond plus à tes mouvement c'est déja ça ! Pratique non ?! Mais bon , il doit planter ses ongles qui contiennent un liquide étrange dans la chaire de la personne visée de ses deux mains et le temps d'évanouissement dépend de la personne, mais c'est largement assez pour te tuer . D'ailleur puisqu'on y est je vais te dire comment tu va mourire !"

Katsuki fixait le visage du rouge, celui-ci affichait un énorme sourir qui s'annonçait rien de bon .

J'suis dans la merde là ! Non ! je dois me lever ! Les battre ! S'encouragea le blond .

Il tenta un mouvement en vain .

" Hahaha..! Une dirait une limace qui se tortille ! Ho mon dieu, haha !

il toussota .

" Khum.. bon, en gros tu vois le mec aux cheveux bleu derrière moi ?! Bha son alter c'est Poison , si il te mort , ton coeur s'arrête ou tes poumon arrêtent de fonctionner ça dépend du poison qu'il t'administre bon bref j'te fais pas le topo ."

A ses mots Katsuki commença vraiment à flipper .

BOUGE putain de corp Merde !

" Hu.. m..mais vous pouvez pas me tuer ! Sa ferait de vous des villains .Les héros vous retrouverons et vous foutront en taule ! " dit-il difficilement .

Le rouge haussa les épaules .

" Après que tu sois mort on fera quelques experience sur ton corp ! Sa tombe bien on manquait de cadavre ! Puis on te jetera dans la mer et tu disparaitra ! Bon assez parler , tu peux t'occuper de lui ."

Le bleu se lécha la lèvre inférieur et se rapprocha de lui .

NAN ! Sa peut pas finir comme ca !? J'ai encore tant de chose à faire ! Allez bouge-toi!

Il approchait dangereusement .

Il lui souleva le menton et ouvrit la bouche .

Katsuki y découvrit d'énormes canines pointu qui pourraient le déchiqueter sans problème . Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front .

Il approchait ses canines du cou du blond .

Bakugou ferma les yeux .

Ça y est c'est la fin !?

Je n'aurais pas pu détrôner All might

Je n'aurais pas pu défoncer Deku

Je n'aurait pas pu aider Haruka…

Haruka…

" ATTEND ! STOP !"

Le bleu s'arrêta juste avant de mordre et releva la tête .

" Hum ? Haruka ? Alors tu t'es décider ?!"

Katsuki ouvrit les yeux .

" Nan attend fais pas ça Haruka !"

Elle lui sourit .

" T'inquiète Katchan . Je saurai me débrouiller ! J'suis plus une gamine ." Dit-elle avec une voix douce .

Elle marcha vers la bande qui avait laissé Katsuki .

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de la petite .

" Tu auras au moins essayer.." murmura-elle

Il sentit ses paupière devenir de plus en plus lourde .

" Nan.. attend ." Murmura-il

Ils partaient se dirigeant vers la porte .

" Il a eu chaud ton pote . Tu sais ? Si il est encore en vie c'est grace a nous ! Evite de refaire cala prochaine fois, et tant que t'y es guéri moi c'te blessure…"

Il n'entendait pas la fin de la phrase puis finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil .

* * *

" Hum…"

Katsuki sentit sa joue collée contre quelque chose de froid .

Il papillonne des yeux tout en essayant de se lever .

C'est alors qu'il se souvent des événement passé .

" HARU-"

Puis il regarda autour de lui .

" ka…?"

Il observa les alentours, oui tout était pareil . Il était toujours sur le toit mais personne d'autre ne se trouvait là . Il se frotta les yeux et regarda le ciel .

Il était un peu près 16 heure, quand les connards sont arrivés il était 13 heure .

" J'ai dormi 3 heures !?"

Penser à les rattraper ? Mon cul ouai !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

" J'ai été pathétique…"

Un fin filet de sang coulait de sa bouche .

Il sentit une douleurs dans son bras . Il avait encore les traces que lui avait faite le mec au cheveux noir en plantant ses doigts dans la chaire de Katsuki .

Il grimaça et soutenant son visage avec sa main .

" J.. Haruka… t'es encore en vie n'est-ce pas ?! Hein.."

Aucune réponse .

C'est après être rester debout seul pendant dix minutes se lamentant qu'il décida de rentrer .

* * *

" KATSUKI!"

Sa mère l'appelait à travers toute la maison et déboula devant lui à toute allure.

Elle tenait dans sa main des magazines que Katsuki avait pris soin de cacher .

" Tu peut m'expliquer ca ?! Moi qui croyais t'avoir bien éduquer, enfin presque…"

Katsuki regarda sa mère d'un regard vide .

" Brûle-les si tu veux j'men fou ."

Et il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mots sous le regard surpris de sa mère .

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et soupira .

Enervé, il se cogna la tête contre le mur .

" Je n'ai même pas put sauver Haruka d'une bande merde ! Quel genre de héros je suis ?!"

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'endormit de fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain, il alla à l'école sans grande envie .

Il entra dans sa classe et s'assit sur sa chaise et mis ses pieds la table .

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement .

Cette tête sans expression de lui va pas , pensa Izuku

La journée passa sans que personne n'ose lui demander se qui se passait .

Plusieur fois Katsuki hésita à aller leur parler de Haruka mais il était bien trop fier.

Demain, pensa-il demain je leur dirai tout .

Il passa devant sa mère qui regardait les infos.

" Un yakuza a été retrouvé mort avec toutes sa…"

Oh putain elle fait mal a la tête c'te voix !

Il éteignit la télé .

" Hey Bakugou ! Tu fais quoi la !?" Gronda sa mère .

" Mal de tête ."

" C'est pas une raison pour-"

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit .

Demain ma fierté va en prendre un coup, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée.

Il crispa la machoir .

" Et si elle s'était fait tuer aujourd'hui ? Mon incapacité à dire ce qui c'est passé hier aurait été la cause de sa mort !"

Ne soyons pas pessimiste, elle est surement en vie .

Les gars avait l'air de la connaitre, ils n'oserait pas la tuer .

Il prend sa tête dans ses main et ferme les yeux .

Elle est morte ! Non ! Peut être … si c'est le cas c'est de ma faute ! Il faut que je prévienne les autorité compétente ...

* * *

" Biiip Biiiip Biiiip"

" Arg la ferme putain de réveille à la con !"

Il donne un coup à son réveille et celui-ci s'éteint .

Des courbatures ! Sa fait mal .

Il s'était endormi la nuit dernière assi sur son lit ses mains tenant sa tête et au bout d'un moment ses muscles le lâchèrent et Katsuki tomba par terre, il avait donc dormi sur le plancher de sa chambre cette nuit .

Le plancher n'était pas super confortable . Il se demande comment il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller dans de tel conditions .

Il arrête de réfléchir se prépare pour aller en cours .

Il court sur la route pour faire partir les courbatures mais ça ne marche pas super bien, en plus les gens le fixe .

Il fait abstraction de tout sa et court .

Bakugou arriva en classe essouffler et bien décidé a tout dire à Aizawa-sensei .

Mais celui-ci arriva plus tard que prévu donc le blond n'a pu lui parler avant le cours et s'éviter la honte de sa vie .

Bon se dit-il il faut comme même que je le dise .

" Bonjours tout le monde asseyez- vous ." Dit-il toujours blasé .

Je m'assoie et lève la main .

" Attend Bakugou-kun ."

Je hausse un sourcil

Non je peux pas attendre !

Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit Aizawa reprit la parole .

" Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève exceptionnellement ."

Il se tourne vers la porte et dit .

" Tu peux entrer !"

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, la nouvelle élève entra et marcha jusqu'aux cotés du prof.

" Je m'appelle Haruka Shidesu ravie de vous rencontrer !"

Elle s'incline légèrement .

* * *

Ce Chapitre contient énormément de petit saut dans le temps et la raison est que... oui non c'est juste que des Chapitre de 10 lignes sa le fait pas Xb .

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé 8 A plus pour le Chapitre 6 !


End file.
